The Black World
by willow345
Summary: Ella woke up in the Hive and found out that everyone was dead. She and her new friends now have to go through early experiments and dead residents of the hive. While she develops relationships she finds out a dark secret that the Cooperation didn't tell her about. Will the group escape alive?


**A/N: This story was created by me and cousin. We loved Resident evil to death. So we created this story. Sadie's next story will be up soon. I hope you like this story. For the Medic and other guy we just gave fan made names... Now lets do this!**

* * *

Ella Jackson woke up with a start. Ella was wearing a white T-shirt with a black jacket. She had also worn blue jeans and black boots She was covered in water and some blood. It was gross to her.

"Oh man..." she groaned as she sat up. She looked around the room. She was in the elevator alone.

Ella stood up carefully as she waited for the door to open. It was a few minutes. The could have opened by now. She pressed the emergency button.

"Hello? Anyone?" she called out. No answered was heard.

Then she heard voices not far from where she was. She went by the metal and listen closely.

"We have to get outta here" a male voice said

What? What the hell is going on? Why do we have to leave? Then Ella heard a sound moving. Then screaming then stop. She listened closely.

"Pull me back inside!" a woman voice called out scared. Then she heard something move. Then a scream. Then nothing.

"Holy crap" Ella said before she glared at the camera "Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry Ella but I had no other option" said the Red Queen.

"Why you do it them" her voice raised up.

"I'm not aloud to say just yet Ella" the Red Queen said before Ella was alone again. Ella crouched down into a little ball and started to sob.

~4 hour later~

Ella woke up yawning to find out she still in the elevator. She then heard a male voice.

"Looks like were taking the stairs." he said. Now might be a good time to say hello.

"Hey wait! I'm still here!" she shouted banging on the door.

"A survivor!" a woman's voice yelled.

"The Red Queen locked me in. There should be a Key pad by the door" Ella shouted.

"Whats the pass word?" a man voice asked.

"6473910" Ella shouted picking up her bag. The door opened and guns were aimed at her.

"Hey I'm not even armed!" Ella said putting hands up.

"Hey leave her alone. She looks trust worthy to me" a woman said. Ella looked and saw Alice. She met Alice one time when she first worked here. The look in her eyes were kind of confused. Her eyes looked to the left. It was Spence. She met him with Alice one time but she didn't like him one bit. But she never showed it, she just acted nice.

"Name?" a male asked.

"Ella. Ella Jackson" Ella said giving her I.D to the guy with the computer to prove it.

When he was finished scanning he said:

"I got a match"

Then a man step forward to her. She looked at both of there tags. It said 'One' on the person in front of her and 'Kaplan' on the person beside her.

"You coming with us" he said. Ella nodded in respect.

The group walked down the stairs. Ella had fear and horror through her own eyes. She walked down the stairs with out saying a word. Alice saw this and looked at her.

Ella ignored the looked she was given and kept on going.

"Status?" One asked

"The Red Queen has locked on to us. She Knows that were here" said Kaplan.

"Who's the Red Queen" Alice asked.

"State-of-the-art artificial intelligence. Shes the computer that controls the Hive" One explained. Ella rolled her eyes. She and the Red Queen got along well until today. She still pretty pissed at her but she knew she was hiding something. But what was it?

The group reached the hallway to show one way where The Red Queen is. Ella walked with Spence down the hallway until they reached the sealed rooms. Or now called tanks.

"This is going us down. Our route to The Queen takes us straight through those labs" said Kaplan. Ella looked at the other soldier's tag. The medic was named 'Julia', the Caucasian was named 'Dean' and the Hispanic man was named 'J.D'. Ella looked at the Latina woman. She had a nice curved body to her. She was white skin and had black hair. Ella almost blushed and but quickly hid it before anyone could notice. She turned her head from the woman and looked at the tanks.

"J.D Rain see how bad the flooding is" One commanded "Kaplan find and alternate route". The Two soldiers walked further into the halls while Kaplan worked as usual.

"What happened down here?" Alice asked. Spence and the other guy looked at One for answer. Ella looked down at the floor.

"Four hours ago, The Red Queen went homicidal. She sealed The Hive and killed everyone down here" said One.

Ella looked up and took a deep breath while the handcuff man said 'Jesus'. She looked at the his tag. It said 'Matt' on it.

"Why did she do it?" Alice asked.

"We dont know" said Dean.

"Outside inference is a possibility" One said.

Ella looked to the tanks and gasped while Matt said

"Jesus!"

They backed away making the other two soldiers had there weapons ready on the tank. Ella looked at the woman in the tank. She knows that woman as Nina Martin. She was married and had 3 kids. She didn't even deserved that. None of them did.

Ella looked at the dead woman then at Alice who had Spence's jacket on. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Sir no go, whole floor is flooded" said Rain

"Lets go were already behind" said One as Ella looked at Nina. Then she felt someone touch her. She turned and saw it was Rain. "Lets go. Rain make sure she follows"

Rain gave Ella a light push. She glared at her only to have gotten a smirk in return.

~Dining hall B~

Ella was not even sure if it was a hall. This room had tubes everywhere with blood and tanks. More like a prison to her.

"Kaplan" One asked the man.

"Dining hall B" answered Kaplan "It was it says on the map"

"Maybe your cooperation is keeping secrets that you shouldn't see" Matt retorted making everyone but Ella look at him. Ella couldn't help but agree with him.

"J.D, you and Rain keep the prisoner and her here. Secure the exit" One said "There may be other survivors. Do a search line but keep it tight"

Ella sat down with Matt and watched at the others went around to find survivors.

J.D was about to ask Matt a question when Rain told him don't bother he might lie just like he was saying he was cop.

Ella waited a while after they were gone and began to worry. They should have been done by now. Something was up.

"There late" J.D says.

_**Cling!**_

A sound was heard not far from them. Rain was the first one who stepped up.

"I'm on it" she says carrying her gun.

Ella sat up.

"Um maybe some one should go wi-" she said before Rain turned around and raised an eye brow.

"I didn't mean you couldn't handle it. I just thought some one could help you out" Ella said quickly making Rain smirk.

"Don't worry about it" said Rain before she gave Ella a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away she went inside. Ella sat back down a little embarrassed.

"It seems that she likes you" J.D said smirking.

Ella ignored him until she heard a shout.

"J.D! We got a survivor!" Rain yelled making J.D go to her. Ella followed behind him with out him notice. As she walked she found something on the ground. It was an ax. She picked it up and walked forward until...

~To be continued~


End file.
